Black and White makes Harry
by WitchVela
Summary: Das ist meine Version vom 6. Schuljahr. Harry ist am Boden zerstört und gibt sich die Schuld am Tod von Sirius und seine Situation verschlimmert sich immer mehr als er wieder auf Voldemort trifft. Wird Harry dieses Schuljahr überstehen?


-Sterben.

Was tun wenn man so gut wie tot ist?

Man vor Jahren tot sein sollte, es aber nicht ist?

Ach herrliche dunkle Ewigkeit!

Warte auf mich.

Ich komme bald.-

**Kapitel 1: 16. Geburtstag, Teil 1**

Der Junge-der-lebt sollte heute seinen 16. Geburtstag feiern, doch die Leute bei denen er lebte ignorierten ihn nur und ihm war es nur Recht. Ja, er Harry Potter war einmal in seinem Leben froh die Sommerferien bei den Dursleys, der wohl schlimmsten Verwandtschaft (für einen Zauberer) in England, die ein Mensch haben konnte, zu verbringen. Die stellten wenigstens keine Fragen, wie „Geht's dir gut?" (wieso sollten die das tun, hassten sie ihn doch mit Leib und Seele und hatten noch nie annähernd positive Gefühle für Harry gezeigt.) Nein, sie schrieen ihn nur an und behandelten ihn wie einen gewöhnlichen Hauselfen (wie einen der besonders hässlich geraten ist, natürlich). Obwohl nach der Drohung von Moody vom Beginn der Sommerferien ließen sie ihn auf seinem Zimmer hocken ohne dass er etwas im Haushalt tun musste. Was sie nicht wussten, war dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nichts gegen seine Arbeiten gehabt hätte, hätte er doch seine Gedanken durch harte Arbeit verdrängen können. Denn es ging ihm gar nicht gut. Er war nur noch von Schmerz und Trauer umgeben. Wieder war ein Mensch wegen ihm gestorben. Seine letzte Zuflucht. Sirius. Bei diesem Gedanken stiegen Harry wieder die Tränen in die Augen. Erinnern tat so weh! Nur nachts ließ er den Tränen freien Lauf, denn vor den Dursleys würde er niemals Schwäche zeigen und auch nicht vor den Ordensmitgliedern, die ihn „heimlich" beobachteten. Harry wusste von ihnen und da war bestimmt nicht Dumbledores Schuld, der ihm eigentlich zugesichert hatte, dass er ihn besser informieren würde und dann ließ er Harry einfach darüber im Dunkeln, dass er wieder Aufpasser zugewiesen bekam. Harry sollte eigentlich nichts von ihnen wissen, doch er hatte sie sofort bemerkt. Ein Niesen hier, ein Apparationsgeräusch dort. Er brauchte sie nicht einmal mehr zu hören (sie machten nebenbei eine Menge Lärm), er fühlte sie, ihre Magie. Grade im Moment war wohl der schwächste seiner Aufpasser auf Patrouille.

Resolut wischte Harry sich die Tränen von den Wangen und schaute auf die Uhr. 3:07. Er war also jetzt 16. Ganze 15 Jahre hatte er sich mit dem Leben anderer erkauft. Dieses Jahr bekam er wohl keine Geschenke, denn es waren keine Eulen aufgetaucht und Hedwig, seine schöne Schneeeule befand sich noch auf Jagd. Sie hatten ihn also vergessen. Es war gut so. Er verdiente keine Geschenke, aber wieso tat es dann so furchtbar weh?

Harry wurde plötzlich unruhig. Das Zimmer wurde ihm viel zu eng. Er wollte nach draußen. Einfach raus. Seit zwei Wochen hatte er keine Möglichkeit gehabt aus dem Haus zu kommen. Sicherheitsbestimmungen. Wie er die hasste. Der Orden sollte sich lieber um die Sicherheit anderer kümmern, denn er war es nicht wert. Mit festem Entschluss zog er schnell die zu weite Hose an und warf sich ein dazu passendes Drei-Mann-Zelt-Hemd über. Dann schlich er leise und vorsichtig zur Haustür. Man hörte nicht einmal ein Rascheln. Seit er von Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, hatte er nur noch wenig gegessen. Er hatte einfach keinen Hunger. In der Schule hatten seine Freunde ihn noch dazu überreden könne.

‚Essen heißt Leben', dachte Harry sarkastisch. Er wollte nicht mehr leben. Er wollte endlich gegen Voldemort antreten. Er rechnete sich bei diesem Kampf keine Chancen aus, aber dann hätte er es endlich hinter sich. Die Prophezeiung, von der er noch keinem erzählt hatte, wäre erfüllt und er müsste sich keine Gedanken mehr machen und darauf warten, wie viele Menschen noch wegen ihm starben bis Voldemort die Güte hatte ihn abzufertigen.

Unglaublicherweise war Harry in den Ferien tatsächlich ein ganzes Stück gewachsen, war aber immer noch zu klein für sein Alter. Durch die Abmagerungskur zusätzlich sah er wie ein Gespenst aus. Er war sehr blass und dies stand im Kontrast zu seinen mitternachtsschwarzen Haaren, die Schulterlänge erreicht hatten. Ein Sinnbild eines Lebenden in der Gestalt eines Toten. Eines hübschen Toten wohlgemerkt. Doch trotz seiner Abmagerungskur wirkte er schön. Zerbrechlich schön. Das Bild störten nur die grünen Augen, die früher immer geleuchtet hatten, jetzt aber seinen Glanz verloren hatten. Sie blickten zu jeder Zeit traurig und straften sein falsches Lächeln, mit dem er die anderen beruhigen konnte, Lügen.

‚Ich sollte Schauspieler werden", dachte Harry bitter.

Leise schlüpfte er aus dem Haus seiner Verwandten, nicht ahnend, dass sein zweitgrößter Wunsch erfüllt werden würde.

Die schwache Magieaura war gerade hinter dem Haus, so war es ihm ein leichtes über den Vorgarten ungesehen auf die schwach beleuchtete Straße zu gelangen. Er schlich schnell zur Straßenecke und verfiel dann ins Rennen. Der Wind fuhr ihm durch die Haare und er fühlte sich fast wie auf einem Besen. Alle Gedanken verschwanden aus seinem Kopf und er war zum ersten Mal nach Sirius Tod dem Zustand der Gleichgültigkeit ganz nahe. Er verspürte keine Trauer, nur ein Gefühl der vollkommenen Leere, die er im Moment freudig umarmte.

Erhitzt kam er im Park, in dem Dudleys Bande immer wütete, an und setzte sich auf die noch einzige nur halb zerstörte Bank um sich auszuruhen. Er hörte sein eigenes Herz laut schlagen. Harry saß eine Weile so da und schaute in den Sternenbedeckten Nachthimmel, als er sich plötzlich verdüsterte. Wie durch Magie. Schnell zogen die Wolken sich zusammen, wirkten fast schwarz. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er wurde plötzlich sehr angespannt. Etwas stimmte nicht. Dann fing es an in Kübeln zu regnen als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr und man sich die Arche Noah herbeiwünschte. In kürzester Zeit war Harry bis auf die Knochen durchnässt. Dann spürte er sie. Die stärkste und schwärzeste Aura, die er je gespürt hatte. Er kannte sie, besser als ihm lieb war. Voldemort. Er hatte dessen Aura schon in der Vergangenheit spüren können, doch das nur sehr schwach. Mit den Jahren hatte sich diese Fähigkeit in ihm gestärkt ohne dass er es bis vor kurzem richtig registrierte. Doch in diesem Moment fragte er sich wie er so eine Aura nicht schon früher bemerkt haben konnte. Dann flammten plötzlich weitere Auren aus dem Nichts auf. Sie waren überall. Er war erfolgreich eingekesselt und wehrlos. Angst stieg in ihm hoch, er hatte seinen Zauberstab im Haus liegen lassen, oder war es Absicht gewesen? Doch jetzt war diese Frage nicht wichtig. Er rannte, rannte so schnell er konnte. Er musste zum Haus zurück um seinen Zauberstab zu bekommen. Er wich den Auren geschickt aus indem er sich hinter Büschen aufhielt und Umwege lief. Jedoch kaum war er aus den schützenden Bäumen auf die Straße getreten erscholl eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Da ist er!"

Sofort schossen dutzende Zauber auf ihn zu. Harry wich ihnen geschickt aus und lief hakenschlagend weiter. Er war noch nie so schnell in seinem ganzen Leben gerannt. Seine Beine wollten protestieren und drohten einzuknicken, doch Harry trieb sich weiter an. Und da sah er schon das Schild vom Ligusterweg. Nur noch um die Ecke und er war fast da. Er musste nur um die Ecke und sein Aufpasser würde sehen was geschah. Er bekäme Unterstützung. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer leuchtete in ihm auf als plötzlich ein Zauber von vorne ihn quer auf der Brust traf. Er fiel kerzengerade um und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Jemand hob ihn hoch und er konnte in das Gesicht von Voldemort höchst persönlich sehen, der diabolisch grinste.

„So, so. Was ist mir da bloß für ein Vögelchen ins Netz geflogen?"

Die Todesser fingen an dreckig zu lachen. Voldemort beugte sich vor und flüsterte, sodass nur Harry es verstehen konnte: „Wir werden sehr viel Spaß zusammen haben."

Damit strich er ihm sanft über die Wange. Seine Narbe explodierte, aber er machte keinen Mucks. Er wollte dieser kalten Hand ausweichen, doch es ging nicht. Ein eiskalter Schauer der Vorahnung lief ihm über den Rücken. Langsam stieg Panik in ihm auf. Dann flüsterte der Dunkle Lord etwas und hielt den Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet, der daraufhin in einen tiefen Schlaf hinüber glitt und mit dem Schlaf erlosch seine Hoffnung Voldemort irgendetwas entgegen bringen zu können und die freudige Erkenntnis, dass er endlich sterben würde.

Ihm war kalt. Das war der erste Gedanke, der Harry beim Erwachen durch den Kopf ging. Als er die Augen aufschlug war seine Sicht verschwommen. Aus einem Reflex und jahrelanger Routine streckte er seinen rechten Arm aus um seine schon sehr lädierte Brille vom Nachttischchen aufzuheben. Er kam jedoch nicht weit. Beunruhigt stellte er fest, dass seine Hand rasselnd auf halbem Weg wieder auf das Kissen hinter seinem Kopf fiel. Rasselnd? Harry war plötzlich hellwach. Voldemort! Er hatte ihn fangen können! Und nun waren seine Hände hinter seinem Kopf mit einer Kette gefesselt. Panisch sah er sich um und versuchte so gut wie möglich ohne Brille zu erkennen, wo er sich befand. Er stellte fest, dass er auf einem weichen Bett lag und hätte sich über diese Tatsache sicherlich gefreut ( bedenkt man die langen Nächte auf seinem alten harten Bett bei den im Moment schlafenden Dursleys), wüsste er nicht, dass er ein Gefangener und das zukünftige Mordopfer von Voldemort war. Links von sich konnte Harry rotes flackerndes Licht erkennen und ab und zu hörte er ein Knacken. Ein Feuer! Also gab es im Raum einen Kamin, der aber den Raum scheinbar nicht aufheizen konnte, denn er fror immer noch erbärmlich. Harry schaute sich weiter um, konnte aber nur noch wenige Farbkleckse voneinander als Schrank und Tisch unterscheiden. Was er nicht wusste war die Tatsache, dass er wenn er später auf seinen Geburtstag zurückblicken würde sehr dankbar dafür wäre nicht alles gut gesehen haben zu können. Doch Harry hatte noch keine Ahnung, dass sein Leben noch ungeahntem Leid und Schmerz zusteuerte an dem er fast zerbrechen sollte. Und für Harry gab es bisher nichts Schlimmeres als Schuld am Tod von Sirius, dem Menschen, den er liebte, zu sein. Er sollte erkennen, dass Leiden keine Grenzen kannte. Und diese nicht vorhandenen Grenzen sollte er in diesem Zimmer überschreiten. Und so lag Harry hilflos, verzweifelt und von seiner Trauer psychisch geschwächt auf dem grünen Bett (so viel hatte er bereits entziffern können) und wartete darauf, dass das Schicksal ihm wieder einmal gnadenlos vor Augen führte wie grausam es doch zeitweise werden konnte.


End file.
